


Life Day '19

by Cinlat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: And all those damn strings of festive lights, F/M, Family Fluff, Life Day fic, Playboy to Family Man, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Trev Brawling, Jedi Knight, Hero of Tython, and Galatic Playboy, has settled into family life with less grace than a drunken Wookiee. But, damn it, he's trying, and this will be the best Life Day ever.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Life Day '19

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all month trying to come up with a holiday fic with no luck until this wonderful artwork found its way into my submissions box on Tumblr. Only two things could make Trev put so much effort into a holiday: his little sister Jurr, or something else entirely. I went with the something else. A HUGE special shout out to my artistic and talented friend for all her work and love of these characters too. Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> Word Count: 635

Trev started to curse, then bit his tongue. He’d promised Kira that he would try to cut back now that the kids were old enough to repeat them, but damn, he missed being able to let rip with a string of profanity. Taking a breath, Trev let all of his frustration out the way his master had taught him. The same way he’d taught Kira until they’d found more creative ways for relieving stress.

The lights flickered, blinding Trev for a moment. He blinked and saw small spots of color dancing behind his lids. Had he known what a pain it would be to surprise Kira and the kids with traditional Life Day decorations, Trev would have stayed in bed. 

With the war over and the galaxy finally settling back into a semblance of normality, Trev decided that it was time to have some fun. The Empire and Republic were at war again, and he’d washed his hands of them all. Kadu and Jurr still campaigned for a brighter future but Trev had chosen to move to a distant planet and live with his family in peace. A peace that eluded him while struggling to untangle these damn lights.

The tree sat bare in the corner, mocking Trev with its lack of decorations. “I am the Hero of Tython, dam–blast it. I can conquer these baubles and make this Life Day matter.” It had moved beyond the desire to give his children a normal holiday into a driving need to wipe the last five years of war from their memories. He’d make this work, he had to.

Trev pulled on a wire without realizing that it was wrapped around his legs. With a flick of his wrist, Trev sent the lights sailing across the room, only to be dragged with them when the slack paid out. The air rushed from his lungs when his back hit the floor, leaving Trev to stare at the ceiling in defeat.

“What are you doing?” Kira hissed as she came around the corner with their youngest in her arms. “Stars, Trev, what are you actually doing?” 

Trev rolled onto his elbow, kicking at the lights to dislodge them. Kira stood over him, an open grin on her face while she shifted their daughter’s limp weight. Cesila had her mother’s red hair, while both boys bore Trev’s natural black. Tanher had already started asking when he could dye his blue. Zac was more practical, focusing on honing his skill in the Force instead of peacocking around. 

Trev still couldn’t believe that he and Kira had produced three, insanely cute children. Seven, Four, and two, and they grew so fast. “Go back to bed,” he answered, waving the stubborn woman away. “It’s a surprise.”

Kira shook her head, wiggling the fingers of her free hand to loosen the strand of lights that had entangled Trev. “Wouldn’t it be easier with some help?”

“That defies the purpose.” Trev scrambled to his feet and kicked the pile of lights for good measure, then grinned at his wife. “I’ve got this.”

The disbelief in Kira’s eyes contradicted Trev’s boast. She’d never been fooled by his bluffs, not even in the beginning. Kira followed her own mind, for better or for worse. Trev could tell that he was in for a losing battle when she stepped over the coiled rope of festive torture to place a light kiss on his lips. “Let me put her to bed, then I’ll show you how it’s done.” 

Trev snorted. It didn’t matter that Kra was right if he didn’t admit it. As she turned, Kira called over her shoulder in that quiet voice that parents used when they weren’t shouting. “You’re helpless without me.” Trev’s grin returned. He was, and that was something that he could live with.


End file.
